Wizards are Weird
by Spirit Elma
Summary: Ed,Roy,and Al are off to Hogwarts! Ed and Roy teaching,Al a student,3rdHP year,all I can say plus all I know... is that is gonna be interesting! and not quite like the other FMAxHP fics. Parental!RoyEdAl. Please R&R!


SE: *eep* I know...you're thinking 'why is she starting something else!' and that because..._it won't leave me alone!!!_ Sember disclaimer, now!

Sember: but…. Oh fine….-takes breath- Spirit Elma does not own the awesome Full Metal Alchemist or the wonderful story of Harry Potter, so you can't sue-not that you would get anything anyway…and this is the only disclamer for the entire story!

SE: -_-''' oh yeah. This is my first crossover, please be nice? Potter and company will appear next chapter, I think….or at least company…. T.T

Ember: What about note?

SE: What notes? OH!! **Note: post CoS, Edward and Alphonse never went back through the Gate, Ed is a Brigadier General, Roy is a Fuhror(cause I say so!) Roy still has that dumb eye patch. Ed still goes on missions and Al has an apartment in Central and works at the animal shelter. And ignoring the fact that London was on the other side of the Gate(again cause I say so!!! Its **_**Fan**__**fiction**_** people, live with it…) and Hughes LIVES!!!!! because I love Hughes!**

Chapter One: Magic?

THUD!

The door to his office burst open and hit the wall behind it. There was no need to look up from his massive mountain of paperwork to see, he knew. Over the years he had become quite used to it. Inwardly he sighed and wondered what set him off _this_ time. Nothing he did…from what he heard the teen's last mission went smoothly for once. He braced for what was coming.

"…." There was the sound of someone flopping down into the seat in front of his desk and more silence. 'What the hell? He's never this quiet' He lifted his head. The boy's face was pissed off and slightly confused. He had to hold back a laugh at the sight. His golden hair was frazzled, most likely from the trip back to Central, and Alphonse was absent. 'They're always together when Ed's in Central. All in all, he looks kinda cute like that….wait, what? Bad Mustang, bad!' There was also a look that he'd not seen all too often in those intelligent eyes-bewilderment.

Finally the officer decided to speak to the unusually silent teen. "Hagane," he stated in a slightly concerned voice, "something wrong?" He frowned when he received no answer. So he tried again. "Come now Hagane, surely whatever is wrong, it will be _small_ enough to fix."

That did it.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BUG THATS SO SMALL THAT IT CAN'T BE SQUASHED BECAUSE IT FITS BETWEEN THE GROOVES OF YOUR SHOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I've said no such thing Hagane, and you know it," The bastard stated firmly, "Now why are you so quiet and here alone?" He was silent again, but this time he had a hint of murder in his eyes. All these years and that bastard could still get to him, he had matured enough to ignore short comments while he was on the other side of The Gate. He yelled at Alphonse for doing it, but only because it gave a sense of normalcy._ Mustang_ was the only one that could still get under his skin. Damn it all, he was only one and a half inch shorter than that smug bastard now! Finally, he took a breath to calm himself.

"I'm being followed be an owl." The older man really couldn't help it, he burst out laughing while Hagane scowled at him. "I'm being serious, damn it! Look at this!" He threw what appeared to be a heave envelope which hit that bastard right in the face. Hagane smirked while Mustang looked indignant. With one last glare at his subordinate he glanced down at the parcel.

Mr. Edward Elric  
Train to Central  
Third Car  
Sixth Seat back on the Left

That type of address had triggered something in his mind, he just could not place his finger on it. Slowly he turned over. The seal was an 'H' with a lion, badger, raven and snake surrounding it. Then his eyes widened with recognition. He sharply looked up and stared Hagane in the eyes.

"When did you receive this?"

"Yesterday," he frowned, "On the train, why, you know what's going on? That stupid owl keeps following me…"

"Does that bother you?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"After everything that has happened, you think an _owl_ would bother me? No. I'm bothered because after reading that thing, it sounds familiar. And I want to know why and what's going on."

"Well-" He was cut off by a tapping noise. They looked over to the window, on owl, oh joy of joys….Hagane went over and opened the window, the owl flew straight over to Mustang. A vain popped in Hagane's forehead. Mustang took the letter it had like it was an everyday thing! Then he got up and went out of the room and came back with a cup of water. He placed it in front of the bird and it started to drink.

"Mustang? What the hell?" he was cut off by said person holding up the letter.

Mr. Roy Mustang  
Fuhrer's Office.  
Third Floor  
Central.

He opened the letter and read it while Hagane sat back down, carefully avoiding the owl.

Dear Mr. Mustang,

This coming school year we are in need of a class to add to our curriculum. With your qualifications we ask that you accept a position as an Alchemy professor. We have sent word to another well known Alchemist as well to assist. You should be aware that Hogwarts is a school for magic and is quite well protected.

Sincerely:

Deputy Headmistress

_Minerva McGonagall _

Mustang smiled and shifted his gaze to Hagane. "I take it that the letter was asking you to be an assistant professor at a school then, yes?" Hagane stared and answered slowly. "Yes…" The bastard smirked and chuckled a bit.

"Good, we're going."

"What!?! Magic? Mustang are you fucking serious!!!!"

"Hagane, I'm making it your next assignment, I'll talk to Hawkeye about the paperwork I'll be missing. Have to make up an excuse for me to be gone that long…" By now he was just mumbling to himself. Hagane seemed to be thinking about something.

"Mustang!"

"hmm…"

"I can't leave Al alone for an entire year! Sure I could send him to Reismbool, but…" he trailed off, looking down at his lap. Mustang held an understanding look in his eyes. The boys had never gone two months without see one another their entire lives, with the exception of the time Hagane spent on the other side of the Gate. Even then, all the brothers did was think of each other.

"I'll write and see if Al could go as an exchange student. I doubt he'll be able to perform magic, but he could try to integrate the principals with alchemy."

"Really? Thanks!" now he was beaming. Then his face went blank. "huh. I thought it was familiar…"

"Hagane?"

"I guess that I got knowledge of magic from the Gate…because right now, I could tell you a _lot_ about it."

* * *

The train gave its five minute warning. The station was packed with people, including a small group in uniform surrounding three men in causal clothes.

"Sir," a blond haired woman turned to Ed after threatening Mustang, "Be sure he receives and _does_ his work I send him."

Ed smiled, "Of course Hawkeye."

"I _just _said I wouldn't burn any of it…" Roy half whined.

Hughes put an arm over his friend's shoulder and shoved another picture of his daughter into Roy's pocket. Roy reached for his ignition gloves as Havoc spoke up.

"Well, you're not exactly trustworthy when it comes to your paperwork, Chief."

"Brother, Roy, shouldn't we get on the train now?"

The said train had started to slowly pull out of the station.

"Oh Damn!" the two said at the same time, briefly glaring at each other.

"Come on Al, Mustang! Bye guys, see you in a year!"

Roy, not being quite a fast as the two brothers, had to be pulled on the train by both Ed and Al. They sat for a minute catching their breath before moving to find their seats.

"Well," Alphonse said sitting down and automatically leaning on his brother's shoulder, "that was close…"

"Hn."

"So, Mustang, where do we go when we arrive? Ed pulled out a book and began reading, waiting for an answer.

"Some place called diagon alley." It was no use, Hagane was already too into his book and Al was fast asleep on his brother's shoulder. Mustang smiled a bit at the sight and put all their luggage away. Then he settled down, staring out the window, and waited till they reached their destination.

**

* * *

**Spirit Elma: well? good, bad, close to any other FMAxHP fic? i hope not...Let me know^_^


End file.
